Paciencia
by Kari McCartney
Summary: Quería decir que era la novia de Green Oak, que iba ser la futura "Srita Oak", que nadie podría arrebatárselo y él sería sólo de ella. Pero... Sólo necesitaba... Un poco de paciencia. —Y esa misma paciencia, hizo que ambos terminaran separados, aún cuando se aman demasiado. A veces, la paciencia es mala. One-shot Oldrival, a veces esperar mucho trae malas consecuencias.


**Oh por dios no que he hecho**

**DIOS MIO QUE HICE**

**POR QUÉ HAGO ESTA TRAMA PARA MI ADORADO OLDRIVAL?! Este tipo de tramas se lo dejo al Frantic, al Special, (sobretodo al frantic), al mangaquest, al viridianshipping, al Ambershipping, al soulsilver, al commoner, al haughty, al agency, al sequel, al visor, PERO OLDRIVAL?! Qué demonios pasa en mi mente T_T **

**Marditos Guns N' Roses YO SABÍA QUE NO DEBÍA OÍR PATIENCE LO SABÍA D: Pero no :( Creo que necesito un psicólogo... Qué por qué? Simple, estoy sola en casa y puse a ver vídeos y salió el vídeo de Bedshaped y yo toda de "QUÉ EXCELENTE IDEA, PONER UN VÍDEO TRAUMANTE MIENTRAS ESTÁS SOLA." (sí me da miedo el vídeo de Bedshaped DDDDDDD: Hubiera puesto Sovereign Light Café (?)) Y ya hasta aquí mi nota.**

**Canción: Patience - Guns N' Roses**

* * *

**Derramé una lágrima porque te estoy extrañando…**

Oh, claro. Él, un chico no muy apegado a las cursilerías y sentimientos, llorando… No, lagrimeando por una chica. ¡Qué ridículo! Su orgullo se iba por el caño de esa manera. Claro, él llorando, digo, lagrimeando. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Los cerdos caerán del cielo? Mejor no digo nada porque capaz se cumple. Claro, y ahora Red dejará de ser inocente y Yellow dejará de ser plana. Lo que hace el desamor, ¿no? Oyó unos golpes en su puerta y fue a abrir. Al abrirla, se encontró a un chico totalmente sonriente. Su sonrisa al parecer era contagiosa, pues las lágrimas pararon.

—Green. ¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó muy sonriente él. El chico asintió con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Sí. —Respondió sonriendo.

**Todavía sigo bien para sonreír. Chica, pienso en ti todos los días. **

Red, el chico que acompaña a Green, empezó a hablar de muchas cosas que Green sólo asentía, su mente estaba totalmente perdida en cierta castaña ruidosa, que él extrañaba con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Desde cuándo que piensa así de ella? ¿Un mes? ¿Años? ¿Décadas? No, ni tanto, 3 meses y 15 días para ser exactos. ¡Cómo le hacía falta en su vida aquella ruidosa presencia! Nunca pensó que ese sonido –ojo, sonido, no ruido– sería falta para acompañar a la armonía de su silencio. Reaccionó cuando Red dijo algo que le llamó la atención.

—Green, ¿piensas en Blue? —El chico se veía preocupado por su amigo. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que estaba así.

—¿Se nota mucho? —Respondió con otra pregunta el castaño.

—Se nota a millones de kilómetros. —Rió con inocencia él. Green suspiró.

Pues porque era cierto, él se enamoró totalmente de ella. Pero no, ¡él y su "vayamos más despacio"! Idiota, idiota, idiota… Hubo un tiempo, que en la mente de Green, no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. Pero, una pequeña visita le hizo cambiar mucho de opinión.

_Lo que menos quería en ese momento era una ruidosa presencia. Debía aclarar sus sentimientos. Pasó su mano por su cabello, intentando relajarse. ¿Por qué era tan difícil saber si estaba enamorado o no? ¿¡Por qué era tan difícil?! Era más fácil hacer que Red se fije en las indirectas de Yellow, ¡y eso es mucho!_

_Y cómo si el mundo estuviera en su MALDITA CONTRA, ¿quién toca la puerta? ¡Ella! Agh, ¿por qué el mundo está en contra de Green? Y él que es tan santo. Abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con ella. La hizo pasar y se sentó en el sofá. _

_—Green. Te noto muy estresado. ¿Te sucede algo? —Habló con preocupación la chica. Hace días que su amigo estaba muy extraño y estaba más callado e irritable de lo normal._

_—Sí Blue, me sucede algo y no sé qué es. —Oh dios mío. Blue se sorprendió. No se refirió a ella como "chica ruidosa" ¡SEÑALES ANTES DEL FIN! Ella hizo una seña para que le contara que sucede. Él tomó aire y lo soltó todo —. Pues verás, no estoy muy seguro de que si me gustas o no._

_Claro, un verdadero macho no da rodeos para decir su declaración, ¡lo dice directamente! ¡MACHO! Ella por su parte casi se cae de la silla al oír tal oración. Y ni siquiera lo dijo con lentitud o tartamudeó, ¡nada! Parecía como una normal oración de una de cualquiera de sus conversaciones. Se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento. Ella tampoco es de esas personas que dan vueltas y vueltas solamente para un beso. Aquel roce hizo que la mente de Green se pusiera a gusto y sus pensamientos se aclararan. Pues, era definitivo, si la ama._

_—¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció?_

_—Pues; debo decir que ya estoy seguro de que me gustas. —Dijo abrazándola. Muchas emociones en un solo momento y una sola acción para hacer. ¡Abrazos! _

**Hubo un tiempo en el que no estaba seguro, pero pusiste mi mente a gusto. No hay dudas, estás en mi corazón ahora.**

Red continuaba hablando de cualquier cosa, y el chico ojiverde solamente asentía como acto de reflejo, perdido en sus pensamientos, arrepentido, muchos sentimientos le abordaban. Culpa, arrepentimientos, tristeza… Tantas cosas y él no podía cargarlas todas. Necesitaba desahogarse, pero no podía, Red no lo entendería. Así que nuevamente, a guardárselo todo y fingir que no tiene nada.

_Ambos sabían sus sentimientos. Ambos se amaban demasiado que capaz no entraba en sus cuerpos, pero aún así no eran novios. ¿Por qué? Green no quería ir tan rápido. ¡Apenas tenía 16! No podía ponerse de novio __**tan**__ rápido. Nunca creyó que se iba arrepentir eternamente de eso. Tal vez si sólo hubiera aceptado ser su novio, no se hubieran separado. Tal vez. _

_—Green, ¿y qué dices ahora? ¿Eh? —Preguntó con entusiasmo ella._

_—Tómatelo con calma. Te prometo que estaremos juntos, sólo espera._

_—Pero…. —Ella iba replicar, cuando los labios del chico se posaron sobre los de ella._

_—Las cosas saldrán bien a su tiempo, Blue. Sólo… ten paciencia._

"_Ten paciencia" "Tómatelo con calma" ¡Agh, si será idiota! Era sólo decir "Sí quiero ser tu novio" PERO NO. Ahora se arrepentía eternamente de aquello._

**Dije, "mujer, tómalo con calma" Y todo saldrá bien. Todo lo que necesitamos, es un poco de paciencia…**

Red ya se estaba cansando de su amigo que parecía un robot dispuesto a solamente decir "sí" eternamente, de seguro que si le decía "venderé tu alma al diablo" el diría "sí" y si le preguntaba si era chico o chica, ¡también diría sí! Sin embargo, estaba preocupado. Green ya llevaba mucho tiempo de esa manera, y él también extrañaba a Blue, Yellow también, pero Green la extrañaba más, aunque no dijera nada. Aunque su cuerpo le decía que corra a ver a Yellow en vez de tratar de hablar con un NPC. Comprendía que su amigo se sentía mal, y como el excelente amigo que es se quedó hablando nuevamente.

—Y bueno, entonces yo le dije "No me gustan las pelirrojas"

—Sí…

_Y nuevamente esa situación incómoda que él quería ir despacio y ella quería ir rápido. Ella arrebatándole un beso para decirle que quería algo más y el deteniéndolo, todo tenía su tiempo y momento, ya lo disfrutaría más –sí es que se puede– de su relación con Blue. Pero a diferencia de cualquier signo de que la castaña quería algo más, esta vez fue el beso más prolongado y necesitado. _

_Una vez separados, Green le dirigió la palabra._

_—Con calma, Blue. _

_—Ya lo sé…. —Respondió con cierta tristeza —. Ahora dirás tu discurso de "bla bla terminaremos juntos pase lo que pase bla bla bla" ¿no?_

_Green asintió. Blue le sonrió. Valía la pena esperar, pues no podía enamorarse de otra persona y viceversa._

**Dije, "preciosa, hazlo con calma" y terminaremos bien juntos. Todo lo que necesitamos es un poco de paciencia…**

—Bueno Green, ¿qué tal te sientes? —Preguntó el pelinegro fijándose en su hora, había quedado con Yellow en unos pocos minutos y ya se cansó de intentar crear conversación con el robot. Digo, Green.

—Sí… ¿Eh? Digo, bien. Agradezco tu preocupación Red —Dijo él agradeciendo a su amigo. Aunque él no participó en absolutamente ni un poco de la conversación, agradecía que Red se preocupara —. Pero ya estoy mejor. Ve con Yellow.

—¡Gracias Green! —Gritó mientras salía corriendo. Green suspiró, mirando a su alrededor. No estaba cerca de su casa, si no, cerca de una calle con millones de casas, que curiosamente tenían pequeñas escaleras. El castaño rió ante la inutilidad de dichas escaleras, sin embargo, fue caminando hacia dónde estaba una casa al parecer abandonada y se sentó en el escalón. Él no la podía tener ahora. ¿Iba volver? ¿Estaría con ella de nuevo? Sólo le quedaba esperar. Esperar, así como ella esperó tanto por él.

**Me siento en las escaleras porque prefiero estar solo. Si no puedo tenerte ahora, esperaré, cariño.**

No tenía nada que hacer, sólo pensar en ella. Pensar en lo idiota que fue al hacer eso. ¡No había persona MÁS idiota que él en esos momentos! Comenzó a mirar a la nada, hasta que su vista se centró en una pequeña pareja que pasaba por ahí: dos castaños tomados de las manos, sonriéndose. ¡Ah, claro! ¡Ahora todo el mundo es castaño! Se tensó un poco al ver la pareja caminando felizmente, pero, no podía acelerar el tiempo y llegar con Blue, no podía, lastimosamente. ¿Que por qué Blue se fue? Fácil. O no tan fácil. Sus padres les habían dicho que se mudarían a Unova por razones de trabajo, y aunque ella replicó que ya estaba mayor para quedarse en Kanto, sus padres dijeron que temían algún secuestro nuevamente, teniendo en cuenta que la chica **no **tenía novio para que se quede a vivir con ella y la proteja. "No" porque tenía a Green, pero ¡el quería ir lento! Según Green, serían pareja oficial a los 18, y ya tendrían edad y estarían maduros. No a los 16. Green nunca se sintió tan estúpido por hacer eso.

—Hmpf. Hay muchas cosas por considerar... —Se habló a si mismo—. Como por ejemplo, considerar que yo era idiota, considerar que tuve que haberle hecho caso a ella... Muchas muchas cosas...

**A veces estoy muy tenso, pero no puedo acelerar el tiempo. Pero tú sabes, que hay una cosa más para considerar. **

_—Green, ¿me repites por qué aún no somos pareja? —Volvió a preguntar ella. Él suspiró—. Nos queremos. Nos gusta estar ambos juntos. Nos complementamos y no vivimos sin el otro. ¿Por qué? _

_El castaño dejó ir otro suspiro. Era la enésima vez que le explicaba lo mismo a la chica, y al parecer no lo entendía. ¿Qué le costaba entender? Era tan fácil. _

_—Ya te lo dije un millón de veces. Aún no somos maduros como para empezar una relación. Y además, nos conformamos con saber los sentimientos del otro, mírale el lado bueno, nunca podremos terminar nuestra relación —"Porque no podría cargar con eso" quería decir, pero cambió su frase—, si nunca empezamos nada. ¿Cómo terminar algo que no inició?_

_Blue suspiró. El chico tenía un punto, y estaba en lo cierto. Pero ella quería ser más que eso. Quería decir que era la novia de Green Oak, que iba ser la futura "Srita Oak", que nadie podría arrebatárselo y él sería sólo de ella. Pero... Sólo necesitaba... Un poco de **paciencia.**_

**Tú y yo tenemos lo necesario para hacerlo, no lo arruinaremos... Oh, nunca lo romperé. Porque no podré soportarlo...**

*Unos 5 meses después*

El castaño estaba caminando entre todo la multitud de Celadon City, sin rumbo, sólo caminaba. La luna le iluminaba el camino, mientras en su mente tenía planeado ir a ayudar a Red a declarársele a Yellow. Eso sería algo que Blue haría. ¿Y dónde estaba Blue? En Unova. De seguro habrá conocido a alguien más... Sí, y con tanta gente en Unova de seguro ella ya se olvidó de él. Y todo porque él necesitaba paciencia para ser algo más, y ella necesitaba paciencia para lograr aguantar. Ambos fueron idiotas. Ella por seguirle el juego, y él, por obligarla a jugar. Él ya había hecho demasiadas cosas mal. Necesitaba hacer algo bien y llenar al menos un poco el vacío, tal vez ayudando a Red con Yellow serviría, sólo tal vez.

**He estado caminando estas calles en la noche, tratando de hacer las cosas bien.**

En medio de toda la multitud de gente que había, pudo distinguir una blusa verde agua, una falda roja y un cabello castaño. Paró instantáneamente, y su corazón se aceleró al ver el rostro de su adorada Blue. Abriéndose en paso entre toda la maldita multitud, y con lo que odiaba a toda la gente que estaba en un sólo conjunto (malditas tiendas de ropa y sus liquidaciones) y logró llegar. Sólo para ver que ella no estaba. ¿Era una ilusión? ¿Qué fue eso?

—¡Blue! —Gritó, viendo si no estaba por si acaso. Esperó oír su voz riendo y alzando su mano, demostrando donde estaba, pero nunca pasó.

**Es difícil ver con tantos alrededor, sabes que no me gusta estar atascado en la multitud.**

Green sintió un vacío en su corazón. Creyó que de verdad estaba ella allí, pero nunca la vio. Su mente hizo un "clic". Empezó a pensar. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Blue sin volver a Kanto? ¿Había cambiado algo a su alrededor? Al fin sintió que su cabeza aterrizaba de los lugares altos que se encontraban; empezando a mirar a todos lados. Las calles no eran las mismas, al menos el nombre, eso está. ¿Qué tanto había cambiado todo ese tiempo que pensaba en Blue y lo idiota que fue? Celadon City tenía un nuevo centro comercial, se habían hecho nuevas casa... ¿cómo pudo dejar pasar esos detalles? ¡Ya se sentía como Red y todo! Y todo eso fue... Porque la necesitaba. En la mente de Green, nada había cambiado. Tal vez sólo su mente agregó los nuevos cambios de nombres de las calles, pero hasta ahí. Él la necesita. Ahora. Y si pudiera, iría hasta Unova sólo para decírselo, claro, si supiera dónde está Unova.

Gruñó y continúo caminando hacia la casa de Red, intentando olvidar los recientes pensamientos.

**Y las calles no cambian, pero quizás los nombres... No tengo tiempo para este juego porque te necesito, todo este tiempo.**

Green no era el único con problemas. Blue también. En todo su tiempo en Unova, conoció gente extraña pero bonita y agradable. Estaba un chico, llamado Black, que le recordaba mucho a Red, y aparte era muy bonito. Estaba su amiga, White, y la ayudante de la profesora Juniper, junto con el líder de Gimnasio, que por alguna razón, le recordaba a Green. También conoció a un chico que quería que los Pokémon fueran libres, llamado N, que al final era un buen chico. Ninguno de ellos le interesó, a ella solo le interesa Green, y nadie más que él. ¿Cuándo regresaría a Kanto?

Pues, sólo era cuestión de...

Paciencia.


End file.
